Exile
You have been thrown out of your home and may never return. Where were you before you were exiled? What did you do to deserve the exile? Where you falsely accused and if so why? What are the conditions of your return if there are any? Are you over your exile, or are you still torn by it? Do you still have contacts with your old life, or have you been fully cut off? Do you carry something with you to remember and if so to remember what? Your home? Your crime? Revenge? Skill Proficiencies: Survival and Deception Tool Proficiencies: Vehicles (land) Languages: One of your choice. Equipment: One simple melee weapon, travelers clothes, a winter blanket, a pouch containing 5 gp, and a reminder of home (a drawing, a leaf, a ring...) Originedit You've had to have been exiled from somewhere. Consider what your home was like and what it meant to you. You may roll on the following table to find your home setting, or simply choose one that fits your character. d6 Origin 1 Noble Family 2 Mountaintop Monastery 3 Nomadic Tribe 4 Small Town/City 5 Military Unit 6 A Guild Feature: Memories of Homeedit You may have been forced to leave your previous life but it hasn't left you. You have knowledge about the ways and secrets of your old home and if you don't, you know where you can find it. The DM may, at his discretion, rule that a particular piece of knowledge is off limits due to it's incredible secrecy. Suggested Characteristicsedit Some exiles take time to adjust to their new life, others adapt fairly quickly and try to drown out their memories of home. Exiles may be slow to trust others, but they are eager to make allies. Some exiles seek only to return home no matter the cost. Are you one of them? d8 Personality Trait 1 I talk to travelers frequently for any news about home. 2 I feel a need to prove myself to others so I won't be thrown out again. 3 I am full of stories from my old life, and am eager to share them. 4 I don't talk about my past, it's too painful for me. 5 I still follow the culture and practices of my old life. 6 I'd rather make friends than enemies. 7 I don't do relationships, they could fall apart at any time. 8 I blow up when someone badmouths my old home. d6 Ideal 1 Spite: Those fools will RUE the day they threw me out. (Evil) 2 Customs: I had to be thrown out. There was no other choice. (Lawful) 3 Change: The rules I was exiled for were dated and wrong. I must change them. (Chaotic) 4 Belonging: I need to find myself a place to belong. (Neutral) 5 Destiny: I must make the best of my exile and use my abilities to help others. (Good) 6 Return: I will be back. (Any) d6 Bond 1 I will never forget my old home. 2 I still have a friend or two from my old life who I can still talk to. 3 I was falsely accused and exiled, I will not stand for injustice toward others. 4 When I was exiled, I was separated from the love of my life. I must reunite with her. 5 There were people who conspired my exile. I will get my revenge. 6 My friends are all I have now, I would gladly die for them than be alone again. d6 Flaw 1 I have learned of a dark secret from my old life, something with grave consequences if revealed. 2 I get flustered easily when I feel people are going to leave me. 3 I am often incredibly defensive, seeing accusations where none where made. 4 My desire to return home often blinds me from seeing the big picture. 5 I am always in a foul mood. 6 There are people from my old life who want me dead.